


Felicidades

by Inkugosuto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, But whatever, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, He's not homophobic he's just really bad at feelings, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon Fix-It, crackfic, dean is treated poorly, he doesn't deserve it hes baby, idk whats happening I stopped watching after season 12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkugosuto/pseuds/Inkugosuto
Summary: “¿De qué hablas?”“Del 'te amo', maldita sea. Castiel se sacrificó por ti, para que vivieras una vida plena, y tú le escupiste encima muriendo a la semana por un puto tornillo.”“No lo vi venir.”“NADIE LO VIO VENIR, NO ERES ESPECIAL.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Felicidades

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy harta, ya no quiero nada. Tengan esto y ríanse, si no, váyanse. No veo Supernatural desde la temporada 12 creo?????? No tengo idea de quien es la mitad de la gente que ahora mencionan en el fandom, pero Supernatural era mi serie favorita en mi adolescencia, y chingada madre si trataron mal a los personajes >:´v me duelen, los escritores me duelen. Chingada madre.

De repente Dean abrió los ojos y una luz casi se los quema, porque adivinen qué, perras. ¡ESTABA EN EL CIELO!

“Mierda, quita eso de mi cara.” Dijo Dean mientras alzaba su mano para que esta tocara el vacío nada más, nada menos, vacío. Nada, de nada. “¿Qué es esto?”

Se levantó del suelo, o lo que suponía era el suelo, por que no había absolutamente nada debajo de él, solo la ilusión de algo sólido. “Así no es como recordaba el cielo.”

¿Este era el cielo?

“Sí lo es, la sala de espera para ser más precisos.” 

Dean se volteó, y ahí enfrente, tenía a Gabriel. Su pelo grasoso y su sonrisa chueca eran tales como los recordaba. “¿Sala de..? Espera…¿Entonces morí?”

“Sí.” Respondió Gabriel mientras hacía aparecer con un ademan una paleta de dulce en su mano. “¿Sabes cómo?”

“¿Fue el tornillo?”

“Fue el tornillo.” Dijo Gabriel entre risas, en sus ojos era clara la burla. “Maldita sea, literalmente mataste dioses y ¿te jodió el tétanos? No, no sé por dónde empezar, Dean Wincheste-”

“No, Gabr-” Entonces Gabriel lo abofeteó.

“¿Te dije que podías hablar?”

Dean volteó la cara hacia el ángel, enojado, porque, sí, estaba muerto, pero aún dolía. “¿Qué mier-”

Gabriel lo abofeteó de nuevo. “Aún no te dije que pudieras hacerlo.”  
Dean entonces intentó golpearlo, pero con un ademan, Gabriel hizo que su golpe se dirigiera a su misma entrepierna, haciendo que el cazador cayera al suelo en dolor.

“Mira nada más que insolencia.” Dijo Gabriel mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

¿Por qué? Murmuraba Dean en silencio desde el suelo, aún con sus manos en su entrepierna, tratando de contener el dolor que derramaba su golpe más agraciado.

“Porque te quiero joder.” Dijo Gabriel, mordiendo la paleta en su boca. “Chinga tu madre Dean. ¿Qué le ibas a decir a Castiel?”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Del “te amo”, maldita sea. Castiel se sacrificó por ti, para que vivieras una vida plena, y tú le escupiste encima muriendo a la semana por un puto tornillo.”

“No lo vi venir.”

“NADIE LO VIO VENIR, NO ERES ESPECIAL.”

El cazador intentó separarse del suelo, pero había una fuerza que no se lo permitía.

“vamos Dean, dilo.”

“No.”

“Dean.”

“No te lo diré a ti.”

“¿Nunca te importó Cas, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que no lo quieres decir?” Dijo Gabriel mientras colocaba su bota encima del pecho de Dean. “Es porque temes que todo mundo en radio cielo te niegue la entrada. ¿No es así?”

“Cállate.” Respondió Dean.

“¿Qué dirá Jack?”

“No sabes de que mierda hablas.”

“¿No es así Winchester? Dejaste que Castiel se fuera como uno de los soldaditos de papi, y no le diste el gusto de una respuesta.”

“No fue así.”

“¿Entonces cómo fue? Oh, espera. ¿te refieres a la mirada de asco que le diste?”

“No.”

“Que gusto, en verdad que masoquista tiene que ser Castiel para enamorarse de un desgraciado como tú. Fascinado por saber que tantos años de confianza se van al caño por ser sincero.”

“Yo no..”

“¿Tú no qué, Dean?” Dijo Gabriel cambiando su peso del pecho de Dean a su cara.

Yada yada estoy harta de esto hare que Dean se confiese biditi baditi bu

“POR QUE LO AMO”

Hubo silencio un momento, hasta que de repente, se escuchó un choque, luego otro, y otro, y cuando Dean abrió los ojos, Gabriel estaba aplaudiendo. 

“Felicidades”

¿Qué? Dean no logró procesar nada, hasta que todo el “suelo” debajo de él se tornó de colores hasta dejar ver el planeta tierra como una imagen lejana, y el mundo alrededor de él tornándose en un azul cielo.

“Felicidades” Dijo Gabriel, al fin quitándole el pie de encima, y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, cada vez aplaudiendo más fuerte. “Felicidades Dean.”

El cazador se levantó del suelo rápidamente, y una vez lo hizo, el vacío a su alrededor empezó a ser llenado con sus seres queridos. 

“Felicidades.” Dean se volteó, ahí estaba Sam, sonriendo mientras aplaudía.

“Felicidades.” Bobby

“Felicidades.” Hellen

“Felicidades.” Charlie

“Felicidades.” Kevin

“Felicidades.” Jack

Entonces todo mundo lo vitoreó de forma unánime, y al tope de sus pulmones. “FELICIDADES DEAN, SALISTE DEL CLOSET.”

En verdad era todo mundo…  
“Hey Dean.” Una voz dijo detrás suyo.

“¡Cas!” Se volteó, y ahí, enfrente suyo, estaba su mejor amigo. No sabía que decir, tampoco como decirlo. Pero no había palabras correctas para el caso en que tu mejor amigo se sacrificara por ti después de que se te confesara, que murieras una semana después de la forma mas patética, no lo hayas buscado para sacarlo del turbo infierno, y los 50 años que estuviste en el cielo los pasaras conduciendo un auto, como si huyeras de tus problemas. 

Pero Cas como estúpida tampoco le dijo nada ni esperó, solo dio un paso adelante y lo besó.

Después de eso ambos viven muertos en el cielo de Dean, como una pareja mientras adoptan un perro y dos gatos, a veces, Jack visita en día de gracias. Inclusive hicieron amigos, Castiel conoció a un chico agradable de nombre Shinji Ikari, el cual salía con otro ángel de nombre, Kaworu Nagisa. Todo estaba en paz, no había más Trump, el Covid acabó, y de paso Latinoamérica funó a los SJW.   
Fin, o debería decir… ¿amen?


End file.
